


The Little Things

by PandoraLynn



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 21:31:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15518991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandoraLynn/pseuds/PandoraLynn
Summary: Just a little short piece. Bit too long to be a drabble but far too short to be a story. Willow thinks about what she loves about Spike.





	The Little Things

It wasn’t the big things.  
The grand gestures of world saving and apocalypse averting were almost commonplace in the mystical world they lived in.  
It was the little things.  
The way he could laugh when things seemed their darkest.  
The way he had raised smirking, head cocking, and eyebrow lifting to an art form.  
The way he could swear in ways that could make a Hell’s Angel blush and still managed to look horribly affronted the first time he’d ever heard Dawn say the word “fuck”.  
How, even after 130 years of being a vampire, he still opened doors, pulled out chairs, and always insisted on walking between Willow and the street, every bit the Victorian gentleman he was raised to be.  
She loved that, no matter how adamantly he insisted William was long dead, there was still poetry in him. The ebb and flow of words as they spilled from his lips captivated her in a way she couldn’t explain.  
She didn’t know how it happened, but somewhere between trying to end the world and striving to save it again, she’d fallen in love.


End file.
